


Drunken Confession Leads to Birthday Surprise

by that1girl21



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary is in the title. NatashaxWanda Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confession Leads to Birthday Surprise

Natasha hated hangovers. It's why she made it a point to never get drunk. And, as she woke up one morning in Avengers headquarters, she wasn't exactly sure what prompted her to break that rule. All she knew was that her head was killing her and she was so glad she didn't have anything to do today and that most everybody would be out of the complex for the weekend. Then again, when hangovers are often hard to get over, it wouldn't make her day off or her alone time very enjoyable, would it?  
The good news is that she wouldn't have to suffer for long, as the Avengers' youngest recruit, Wanda Maximoff, came strolling into her room before too long with a glass of hot tea.  
"Hey, sweetie. Morning." Natasha sat up as the girl greeted her and sat down on the bed. "Thought you might want this."  
"You're sweet. Thanks." Natasha took the glass and sipped it.  
"Vision made it."  
Natasha could tell. It was overly sweetened. "He's getting better."  
"Yeah." was all Wanda said. She sat there looking at Natasha while the older woman drank the tea. There was something in her eyes that Natasha couldn't quite place. Usually, she's pretty good about reading people, but she couldn't quite register what was going on in Wanda's head. There was just a look in her eyes that seemed very... soulful? Admiring? Unclear, it was just something different. For now, Natasha didn't think much of it. She just did her best to smile until her headache became a little too strong.  
"Do we have any aspirin around here?" she asked.  
"I can help with that!" Wanda seemed very eager and excited to help and stood up. "Lean your head foreward. This might take a minute or two."  
Natasha did as she was told. Wanda bent over slightly and hovered her hands over Natasha's temples, a red light emitting from her hands. Natasha waited for Wanda's magic to do her thing. While she waited, she took the time to look up and admire something just in front of her face: Wanda's cleavage.  
Natasha had always thought Wanda was gorgeous (even when they were enemies and, by all accounts, Natasha hated her.) She really did just encompass the whole specrum of words you could use to call someone attractive: pretty, hot, sexy, beautiful, seventeen different kinds of adorable. In there off time, what Natasha loved about her was her eyes. They were so big, green, and doey that you couldn't help but stare into them when you got the chance. Also, her long red hair. Who doesn't have a thing for redheads? And there's also the fact that she looks amazing in skirts. Natasha was always in the mood for women in tight pants, but Wanda was one of the few where she actually preferred skirts.  
And then there was Wanda's Scarlet Witch outfit, which made it hard for Natasha to concentrate in a fight and it was all because of on thing: cleavage. Why the hell does her outfit need to have to much cleavage? How conducive to crime-fighting is something that pushes your breasts up that much? Maybe it was to distract her enemies. It certainly distracted Natasha and all she wanted to do was touch her breasts or maybe put her face in them. Damn it.  
Wanda apparently didn't notice Natasha's staring as she pulled away. "Better?"  
Natasha was so distracted (something that didn't happen very often) that she didn't notice that her head wasn't hurting anymore.  
"Oh my god! That's much better! Thanks."  
"No problem." Wanda startled Natasha with a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door, looking like a giddy schoolgirl. "Hurry up and come to the dining room. We have a surprise for you."  
"Uh... okay." Natasha was confused.  
Down in the dining room, she saw Wanda talking with The Vision in his daytime attire (Or, as Tony called it, his "Mr. Rogers outfit.") When they both saw Natasha, they both separated and said "SURPRISE!" Natasha saw a home-made birthday cake in between them with the words "Happy Birthday, Natasha."  
Natasha couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Wait... how did you guys know?"  
Vision began cutting a slice out of the cake and Wanda approached Natasha. "You told me last night, remember?"  
"I did?"  
"Yeah. When we were at the bar."  
Natasha suddenly remembered...

\----------

They had all gone out to a bar with some of the other Avengers. The guys were playing pool while Maria Hill had gone off to the restroom, leaving Natasha alone with Wanda. She had had more than a few drinks and was now an open book for Wanda to ask personal questions to.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why am I the last to know?" Wanda asked while drinking a margarita.  
"Baby, you're the first to know. I've never celebrated my birthday." Natasha was at least sober enough at the time to be able to speak in full sentances.  
"Okay. Tomorrow, we're going to change that."  
"No. No. It's stupid."  
"No it's not. Come on. You have to celebrate. You only get one birthday a year."   
"It's really not... that big a deal." Natasha urged her.  
"Nothing too fancy. Just you, me, and The Vis. Now, come on. What do you want to do for your special day?" Wanda said.  
\----------

Then Natasha draws a blank.  
"Here you are, Miss Romanov." Vision handed her a plate with a slice of cake on it.  
"Thanks, Vision." Natasha accepted it.  
"How old are you now?" Vision walked back to he cake, presumably to get one for Wanda.  
"Um... 32." Natasha had to fight the urge to add "...I think." Onto that. It'd been so long since she even acknowledged her birthday that she had honestly forgotten.  
"And still beautiful as hell." Wanda nervously added.  
"Well, I don't think I'm at the age just yet to start losing my looks. Fingers crossed."  
Natasha decided to eat in the living area. When she got there, she heard Wanda say "Oops." She turned around to see Wanda had spilled a bit of frosting on her breast and was now whiping it off with a napkin. "I'm all messy." She said to Natasha.  
And, yes, Natasha did oggle Wanda's cleavage as she whiped the frosting off. And yes, she did briefly fantasize about licking it off the young woman.  
About a half hour later, Natasha and Wanda are finished eating and Vision has finished telling them about a robbery he stopped last night. Both women laughed at his story of making the two crooks beat each other up when they would try to hit him with crowbars and he would just let them phase through.  
The conversation ended when Natasha got up and said she was going to take a shower.  
"Wait!" Wanda stopped her and ran over to one of the closets, looking for an outfit. She came back with Natasha's black widow outfit. "Wear this, will you?"  
"Why? Is there a mission I don't know about?" Natasha asked.  
"No." Wanda answered. "Just wear this, will you? Please?" Wanda asked, again getting all excited.  
Natasha was still confused, but went along with it anyway, carring the outfit with her into her bedroom.  
When she was gone, Wanda turned her attention to Vision. "Did you find something to do today?"  
"Not yet. I thought I would 'play it by ear' as the saying goes. What are you two doing today, if I may ask?" Wanda fumbled around the answer. "Just... you know. Some girl time." Vision opened up a nearby window. "Well, then. Have a lovely day." He then floated out the window.  
"Thanks." Wanda said. She looked at Natasha's bedroom door and took in a deep breath as she heard Natasha's shower turn on. "Okay..." she sighed. "Let's do this."  
Wanda hurried along to her room. She didn't have much time and everything had to be perfect.  
When Natsha came out of the bathroom in her Black Widow suit, she found her door open, for some odd reason. She closed it and then noticed something on her bed. A white sheet of paper folded into a triangle shape. She tossed her towel aside and picked it up. It simply said "Sit and wait, birthday girl. -Wanda, xxx"  
Natasha smiled and wondered what this could be about. She sat on the bed and waited. It took a minute, but her door finally opened again and Wanda took a step inside. Her walk was very seductive, same for the look on her face as she rested against the side of the doorway, grabbing the wall like it was a stripper pole and giving Natasha her best "See anything you like?" look.  
"Do you like my uniform?" she asked.  
Natasha had already recognized Wanda's clothes as being her Scarlet Witch uniform.  
"I like it. It looks really good on you." Is what Natasha said on the outside. On the inside, she was thinking 'Dear god, this woman looks hot!" Among other things. Red was definitely Wanda's color and it showed off that great cleavage Natasha loved to much.  
Wanda approached Natasha and hovered her fingers over Wanda's color bone. For a second, Natasha thought she was going to touch her breasts. "You know, I always thought you were pretty sexy in this, too." Wanda said. Much to Natasha's surprise, Wanda sat in her lap and started to kiss her. Natasha kissed back for a second, but then pushes away, confused and startled by all of this.  
"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What you wanted me to do." Wanda tried to stay on Natasha's lap, smiling and pushing the woman's hair behind her ear.  
"What?"  
"Don't you remember? Last night?"  
"What about last night?"  
Thinking she'd made a mistake, Wanda got off Natasha. "At the bar. You know. You told me you wanted to have sex with me."  
Natasha sat there with her mouth open, not sure what to say to that, when she suddenly remembered...

\----------

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why am I the last to know?"   
"Baby, you're the first to know. I've never celebrated my birthday."   
"Okay. Tomorrow, we're going to change that."  
"No. No. It's stupid."  
"No it's not. Come on. You have to celebrate. You only get one birthday a year."   
"It's really not... that big a deal."  
"Nothing too fancy. Just you, me, and The Vis. Now, come on. What do you want to do for your special day?"  
"It's not... you don't need to..."  
"I don't need to but I'm going to. Come on. If you don't pick something small, I'm going to get Stark to throw you a big lavish party and you'll feel really shy and embarassed about it."  
Natasha saw there was no way out of this, so she tried to think of something.  
"What do you want to do?" Wanda asked again.  
"You."  
"What?!" Wanda could swear she heard that wrong.  
"Yeah... you ask me what I want to do... the answer is 'you.'" Natasha was slurring her words now. "I'm always having to look at you running around in that sexy... hot uniform you wear. Now's my chance to do something besides stare."

\----------

Natasha couldn't quite recall what Wanda's reaction was to that, but given the position they were in now, it couldn't have been that bad.  
"I mean, I know you were kinda drunk and all, but I didn't know if maybe there was some truth to what you said." Wanda was so nervous right now. She looked like she was afraid Natasha would slap her.  
"I... um... I... well...You're very pretty. I just didn't know..." Natasha honestly had no idea what she was saying now.  
"Maybe I should go." Wanda took a step away from Natasha.  
"No!" Natasha reached up and grabbed the girl's arm. They both stopped, waiting for the other to make a move.  
Natasha was the first, grabbing Wanda's head and pulling her in for a kiss with such passion and force that she ended up pushing Wanda against the wall a few feet back, knocking a few things off her bookshelves. This could be her one chance to have this woman for her own and she wasn't passing it up. She kissed along Wanda's neck and wasted no time doing exactly what she had always wanted to do: worship Wanda's breasts with her mouth.  
Though this wasn't the only thing she was doing, while Natasha's mouth took its time on the girl's cleavage, her hands were wrapping themselves around her teammate's ass, the leather pants clinging to it like a second skin. Natasha's hands explored until they found there way under Wanda's pants.  
"No underwear?" Natasha smiled.  
"I thought you would like that."  
"Oh. I do. It makes it easier for me to do this." Natasha took one of her hands out of the back of Wanda's pants and reinserted it into the front, right over Wanda's pussy.  
Wanda's breath began to hitch at the feeling of Natasha's fingers already inside her. Sweat poured from her skin, partially because of all the leather on her body and partially because of what the other woman was doing to her. Neither of them had removed a shred of clothing, but Wanda was already about to have the first of many orgasms that day.  
"Natasha! NATASHA!" Wanda's knees were now too weak to stand and she was now holding onto Natasha's shoulders as her orgasm washed over her like a flood.  
When she finally came down from it, she looked up at Natasha, eyes dark and lustful. She pushed the spy back onto the bed, quickly taking her jacket off and letting some cool air hit her skin.  
Natasha was taken aback by the sight in front of her. She had always thought Wanda was a goddess, but seeing her now, she wasn't sure there were words to describe just how turned on the sight of this woman was making her. She looked so hot, Natasha honestly wasn't sure if she wanted Wanda to take her clothes off.  
But, she's glad she did. Once Wanda's corset was off, she also discarded her pants, so that all that was left was a naked, sweaty, horny, Wanda Maximoff crawling on top of Natasha, kissing her lips, and unzipping her black widow outfit to reveal a black bra and panties underneath.  
Natasha sat up to let her arms free from her sleeves and Wanda pulled away, looking her in the eyes again and leaving Natasha wondering what she would do to her. Then, she noticed a small red glint in Wanda's dark eyes and felt her arms and legs being pinned down. Natasha looked around her and noticed it wasn't Wanda's hands keeping her down, but her powers keeping her still. Slowly, Natasha felt herself being readjusted on the bed, with Wanda crawling over her until Natasha's head was back against the pillow.  
Wanda stood up, using her powers to remove Natasha's bra and panties by magically cutting them until she could just slide them off. Natasha could only lay there and wonder what was coming next. She got her answer when the bedsheets came to life and formed a knot around her wrists, tying her to the bed, though her feet were still free. Wanda pulled the rest of the outfit down her lover's body and began kissing Natasha's stomach with the same admiration Natasha had done to her breasts. After this, Wanda lowered herself in between Natasha's legs and then began to lick. She licked along Natasha's folds as the woman spread her legs. She teased her clit with her tongue, licking her the way she'd always fantasized about. She nipped at her thigh, gripping it and holding Natasha's legs tightly against her own head as she did her work on Natasha, who trembled at her tongue's every movement.  
"OH! OH! OH, GOD! Don't stop! Please!" Natasha's knees involuntarily bucked as her orgasm came closer and closer.  
"I won't." Wanda said in between licks. "I'm going to fuck you so good today. You have no idea."  
Natasha could only smile as she finally came. And it was wonderful. Wanda rose from Natasha's legs and pulled the rest of her outfit off, leaving Natasha completely naked now. They both took a moment to asmire each other's bodies, both looking at each other with amazement, like they'd never seen anything like it.  
Natasha's bond came untied and she quickly leaned foreward to take Wanda's head in her hands and kiss her lips. While they kissed, both women repositioned themselves, Natasha placing her right leg over Wanda's left, and her left leg under Wanda's right. She pushed Wanda onto her back and began to rub there pussies together, moving faster and faster against each other's wet clits. Natasha was holding one of Wanda's legs up to her shoulder and kissing it as they grinded against one another, the tickling sensation Wanda got from the feeling of Natasha's kisses only turning her on more.  
They both moaned and breathed heavily, both trying not to break eye contact for even a second, but in the end, when there orgasms finally came, there heads were thrown back, with Natasha gripping the headboard again and Wanda's hands hanging desperately onto the end of the mattress.  
When the orgasms ended (for now) Natasha kissed Wanda's knee, biting the rough skin lightly as she waited for her lover to sit up. She looked up to find Wanda smiling at her.  
"Come here." Natasha grabbed Wanda and pulled her up until Wanda was on top of her and kissing her.  
"God, you're amazing." Wanda said, lowering herself to touch and kiss Natasha's amazing breasts. She decided she would be using them as pillows that night as she rested her head on Natasha's chest. "Happy birthday."  
Natasha smiled and kissed Wanda's head.  
Then, a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Wanda. When is your birthday?"


End file.
